How did this happen
by Raven325
Summary: The world is going to end. how will Ryou and his friends find a way out to get a cure when the streets are littered with the undead. there will be a lot of things in their way will they make it or die trying. Horror death and maybe Love Mpreg, a bit bloody, Yaoi lemon main pairing: YB/Y other pairings YY/Y J/S YM/M and i'll think of more
1. Chapter 1

How did this happen

BANG  
I don't know how this happened but it did, it is almost like the end of the world in those damn novels I read. I flinched when I heard another scream and a gunshot go off

'Ryou we need to go!' I looked up a college friend of mine or who I thought of as a friend said, I didn't trust this jerk at all. I nodded and ran behind him; I looked around and wanted to throw up this was complete chaos. People where lying on the ground being eaten by dead freaks and then they got back up and ate the people who were crying over their dead bodies, I jumped behind a wall looking at the way towards the city and thought back thinking

How did this happen?

_*Flashback*_

_It was_ _like any day at the school but I was chosen to go to the hospital to help out and learn. As me and the jerk arrived we saw a man being rushed into ICU it looked like he was shot and had a few… was that bite marks on him that's weird. I shrugged and followed the doctor who let us away._

_I was walking through the halls helping the doctors' check on some of the patients when I heard a low scream. The doctor, Dr Melric, and I ran down the hall and saw something that will haunt my dreams for the rest of my little life; there stood that injured man, who was said to have died, biting the neck of one of the nurses and eating her alive_

'_What the hell' I looked behind me to see Jaku –and just so you know his name really means jerk- he was just as horrified as I was. The dead thing jumped up and attacked Dr Melric in the neck dead on a major artery. I moved back and shivered his blood had splatted all over me. I jumped when I heard a moan and looked at the nurse who was bitten, who was supposed to be dead at the amount of blood she lost standing up and moving towards us. I gasped and whirled around running away from it, all I know is one thing; do NOT get bitten _

_*Flashback end* _

After that we learned shooting the _zombies_ in the head kills it, getting bitten turns you and chaos is ascending fast. I looked behind me and saw a fence that looks climbable and the path led directly to the city

'Je…I mean Jaku, over there we can climb that fence and get out' he looked towards it and shook his head. I growled 'and why not?' this idiot as pissing me off and no one can do that because I never get pissed at anyone

'It's too high up we won't make it even if we try' I looked passed him and saw there was no way out even if we try that way. It was blocked by the zombies who were either feasting on the flesh of others or walking around looking for their next dinner

'We can't go that way we will die in an instant' he still shook his head then grabbed my arm 'what are you doing' I whispered he turned to me and smirked wickedly, I yelped as I was thrown to the ground near the zombies. I closed my eyes and waited for pain but… nothing happened they went after Jaku not me. I looked down and saw I was still full of blood... then it clicked they think I'm one of them. I slowly started to walk away hearing Jakus screams for help when the things grabbed him and ripped him apart I ignored it and bend down grabbing a gun that was laying on the ground and checked if it was still loaded, it only had three bullets left. I sighed and walked towards the fence; Jaku was right the fence is high, but I still started to climb it. I yelped when I fell to the ground and looked behind me to see the things coming towards me. They are attracted by sound as well as the fresh blood smell; I jumped up and started to run back to the city, back to my house

I walked down the streets; nervously passing all the undead that could attack me at any second and kill me with a single bite. My house was close and that thing was like a fortress. I saw a young boy running silently pass the cars I could see he was shaking in fear. When he ran under a light I got good look at him; he had tri coloured hair, eyes were an amethyst colour and he wore a few chains with a black top and leather pants. I looked at him and flinched when he slipped and bumped over some trash cans making a lot of noise

'Yugi, RUN!' I looked and saw another tri colour haired boy only he had 2 lighting bolds of blond hair, he was taller and had a shaper look, and his eyes were a crimson colour

I shook my head and ran to him grabbing his arm and lifting him, he whimpered and I turned to the zombies watching one come right in my face making my eyes widen and my heart nearly stop in panic. I held Yugis, that's his name right, hand tightly and sighed in relief when it walked away. I slowly started to pull him towards the other boy, but jumped when another zombie came closer. I looked behind me and saw the fear in his eyes and I smiled slightly, not that it will help much. When it walked away I sigh again in relief

'A… are we near your friend' I whispered I felt him turn away and nod

'Y… yes we are, just a few more steps' I moved back and behind the corner and relaxed somewhat I turned around and saw Yugi being pulled into a hug by the taller one. I just smiled slightly; I looked behind them to see more people. There was a man who looked a bit crazy with sandy blond hair and lilac eyes next to him an innocent version of him only he was a bit shorter. A few meters away from them stood a boy with dirty blond hair and soft brown eyes next to another boy with brown hair and icy cold eyes, but the one who took my breath away was the boy who stood behind them with silvery white hair almost like mine and a dark red eye colour he was taller than me too. We looked nearly the same only I was shorter and more innocent and had soft brown eyes.

I sighed and turned around about to walk past a zombie when I was pulled back by the blond boy

'Are ya mad, ya were about to walk inta a street full of dead things' I shook him off and looked at them all again

'Who are you?' I asked slowly


	2. Chapter 2

We ran through the streets shooting these undead freaks. They just suddenly said on the news that things were attacking and killing innocent people with a single bite, now I think it is a zombie apocalypse

'Where are we going Yami' I yelled at my one friend' Yami had tri coloured hair with two lightning bolts going up, his eyes were sharp and was a crimson colour. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black leather pants which I swear he has a fetish for

'We are trying to find shelter up on that house near the hospital it is like a fortress' he spun around and shot and undead near his boyfriend 'Yugi stay close!' Yugi looked almost just like Yami only he was shorter and a little more innocent, his eyes was an amethyst colour and he didn't have the blond lightning bolts in his hair and he wore the same cloths as Yami

'Malik you too' I turned to look at my psycho friend Marik; he had sandy blond hair which stood up like spikes and was well built his eyes were a lilac colour and he was crazy. His boyfriend Malik looked just like him only he was more innocent and shorter than Marik, a little less well built and his hair didn't stand up as much as Mariks did.

'Puppy keep up!' then the last addition to the group was Seto and Joey; Seto had brown hair and icy blue eyes he was the CEO of his company Kaiba Corp, his boyfriend Joey had Dirty blond hair and soft brown eyes he was usually called Puppy by Seto.

'How far is this place, Yami' I yelled shooting the zombies close to me and turning to look at Yami who was looking forward

'Just up that hill, keep up' I nodded but then something clicked

'Who owns the house?' I asked, he turned to ma with his eyes wide, then bit his lip

'It's owned by someone called Bakura Ryou, I think he is a college student I just hope he has a heart to accept us' I growled and turned the corner seeing the house but froze at the zombies in the road 'Yugi? Yugi! Where is he?' I looked around until Yami looked around the corner and gasped ' he's over there' I watched as Yami motioned for Yugi to come towards us I got my gun ready as did the others in case something went wrong

'Here he comes' Malik whispered just then he ran into a trash can knocking it over and making noise, the zombies turned and moved towards him

'Yugi, RUN!' We all froze when a white haired zombie ran forward and grabbed him lifting him up and… stood in front of him. One zombie moved towards him, we all froze when he just stopped and moved away. They slowly started to move towards us, we tensed when another one approached him. I saw the kid jump and sigh in relief when it walked away. I looked at him when I turned and said something to Yugi, who in turned to us and nodded whispering something back. We all sighed in relief when they came around the corner, Yami immediately grabbed Yugi into a hug. I rolled my eyes and looked toward the kid; he was mostly covered in blood but I could see he had white hair and a innocent vibe just like Yugi and Malik and his eyes were a light brown.

'I see you are checking the kid out are ya in love' I frowned and glared at the psycho 'ahhh you are what a change' I was just about to rip him apart when we heard Joey talking to the kid

'Are ya mad, ya were about to walk inta a street full of dead things' I frowned at the kid, is he stupid. He turned to us and whispered

'Who are you?' I blinked and looked at Yami who nodded, I moved forward and spoke

'My name is Bakura the one near you is Joey, the psycho is Marik and his Boyfriend Malik, The one you saved is Yugi and his boyfriend Yami and the one leaning against the wall is Joeys boyfriend Seto' he nodded and smiled

'My name is Ryou and it's nice meeting you' my eyes widen as did the others as we stared at him

'You are the owner of that house?' I asked pointing to the house on the hill, he looked towards the place and nodded then back to us

'You were heading there to see if you could get in' I nodded and looked at him  
'you can come with me, that place is huge and I would most likely be alone in that place' he nodded and whirled around walking into the mass of undead we wanted to stop him… but they didn't hurt him

'How is he doing that?' joey asked shocked, I shook my head and heard a loud alarm going off, all the zombies started to move away as Ryou ran back

'We have to hurry, let's go' we nodded and started running after him; the house was huge and looked like a fortress set up to protect the inhabitant. As we ran up I heard moaning and turned to see undead running after us

'We have company' we all started to run faster. Ryou moved and entered the security pass and the gates opened we all ran in, but the gates weren't closing fast enough. We started shooting the zombies coming through until no more were left

'That was close' I whisper to myself watching some of the zombies try to get inside 'has anyone been bitten' there an all-round no and we turned and followed a shaky Ryou up the hill. I sighed and moved forward 'is everything okay you are shaking?' he smiled and answered

'I am fine, just a bit shaken up' I nodded and smirked at him snickering inwardly at his blush it was cute. I turned and looked at the house

'Do you live alone in this army fortress of a house' I asked and he started to laugh his laugh was nice to hear like bells chiming

'This place isn't a fortress, although some say it is, but yes I live alone' I nodded as we approached the door, he moved forward and entered a code as Marik spoke to me

'To ya, ya like the kid' I growled and looked at him, his eyes were glowing in a psychotic why

'Fuck you' I said following Ryou as the doors opened and into a house that might be our home until help arrives.


End file.
